Psychotherapy
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Psychotherapy course. Psychotherapy * Add free, open Psychotherapy courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas ... am curious about a kind of ecology of language / symbolizing (primatologically-informed) approach from a psychotherapeutic / psychiatric perspective (for example, what the Department of Psychiatry at Harvard Medical School would teach its MDs) to family dynamics, individual therapy and clinical practice at World University and School - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychiatry - and http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychotherapy - as new approaches in these fields. Now Re-evaluation Counseling, Virtually Organize an avatar-mediated-communication re-evaluation counseling group, or one-to-one, in a virtual world, like Second Life, here through World University and School - see Harvey Jackins' "Re-evaluation counseling" below. Anger Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Managing Stress. drweil.com Anxiety Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Generalized Anxiety Disorder. drweil.com Depression Weil MD, Andrew. 2010. Natural Depression Treatment. drweil.com Diet 5-9 servings of fruit, grains, vegetables, beans and 2 eggs per day? Exercise Exercise (30 mins. of walking; Yoga poses? - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga ; Contact Improvisation? - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Contact_Improvisation) Loneliness Re-evaluation counseling in Second Life. (Someone will need to orchestrate this, - e.g. see the Re-evaluation Counseling web site below, as one approach. It's easy to start now). Psychiatry Seeing and talking with a psychiatrist can be a very sensible thing to do. Psychodynamic Theory Psychodynamic therapy works with interactive dynamics, explicitly. Psychodynamic Theory vis-a-vis primates and concepts of ecology John Money's Concepts of Determinism, as a start? See Vaillant below in videos. Relaxation Response Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. The Relaxation Response. relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Rough Day? Did you get ... 8-11 hours of sleep?, 5-9 servings of fruits, grains, vegetables and grains?, an egg or two?, 30 minutes of dancing/walking/movement?, Flax seed oil for omega fatty acids?, Antioxidants (See Dr. Andy Weil's "What's So Special About Antioxidants?" - http://www.drweil.com/drw/u/QAA400535/Whats-So-Special-About-Antioxidants.html)?, Ginseng (Yogi tea?) for vitality (See Dr. Andy Weil's "Fighting Fatigue" - http://www.drweil.com/drw/u/QAA400057/Fighting-Fatigue.html)?, a multivitamin? Think improving bodymind neurophysiology as a basis. Science and Psychotherapy Self Healing Piver, Susan. 2010. The Self-Healing Benefits of Meditation. drweil.com Sleep 8-11 hours of sleep per night while in psychotherapy? Talking Learn to talk in new ways about what is challenging you, with someone skilled in listening and problem-solving like a psychotherapist, and/or mutually with a re-evaluation counselor, virtually - and for free. (If you'd like to start this, or organize this, let WUaS know at the email address on the WUaS front page). See this WUaS page for re-evaluation counseling. Allow language to become central to understanding and communicating for your bodymind. * I'm curious both about an 'ecology of attention,' (where ecology refers to what is examined in, for example, this textbook: Elements of Ecology (8th Edition)) with implications for psychiatry, psychology, as well as psychotherapy, within the family in particular, as well as an ecology of sociocultural processes, such as, for example, the effects of Quaker socioculture, as one of millions of 'sociocultural processes' and their effects, in modernity, - on neurophysiology, and, in terms of 'troopbondage' (see John Money 1988) - vis-a-vis other groups (e.g. city hall folks in S.F., tourists, GLBTQ, the Chinese American community, homeless people, musical groups, etc., as human primates), - both of which may make interesting, WUaS, wiki, Subject pages in the future. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Kauffman, Katie and Caroline New. 2004. Co-counseling: The Theory and Practice of Re-evaluation Counselling. Brunner-Routledge. Miller, Alice. 1997. The Drama of the Gifted Child: The Search for the True Self. (Revised Edition). Basic Books. Szasz, Thomas. 2008. Psychiatry: The Science of Lies. Syracuse, New York: Syracuse University Press. Szasz, Thomas. 2009. Antipsychiatry: Quackery Squared. Syracuse, New York: Syracuse University Press. Vaillant, George Eman. 1992. Ego Mechanisms for Defense: A Guide for Clinicians and Researchers. Washington DC: American Psychiatric Press. Vaillant, George Eman. 1993. The Wisdom of the Ego. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Elude. 2010. Elude. (Life is a never-ending struggle, full of rising and falling moods. Elude mirrors this struggle against the rising tide of depression, and the search for a path to happiness). Cambridge, MA: gambit.mit.edu. Play Elude. 2010. Play Elude. (Elude explores the complex landscape of mood by creating a metaphorical gaming experience. The goal is to raise awareness and understanding among the friends and family members of those who suffer from clinical depression.). Cambridge, MA: gamesforchange.org/play/elude/. Cognitive behavioral therapy Beating the Blues. Beating the Blues. (Beating the Blues is the best computerised CBT treatment for depression and is the most widely used within the NHS). London, UK: beatingtheblues.co.uk CBT Self Help Programmes. 2013. CBT Self Help Programmes. getselfhelp.co.uk. FearFighter: Panic and Phobia Treatment. 2013. FearFighter: Panic and Phobia Treatment. London, UK: CCBT Healthcare Online. Free, online, computerized CBT (cognitive-behavioral therapy) for depression. 2006. Free, online, computerized CBT (cognitive-behavioral therapy) for depression. Canberra ACT, Australia: psycheducation.org/depression/CBTonline.htm. MoodGYM. 2013. MoodGYM. (Languages: Chinese, English, Norwegian, Dutch). Australian National University. Cognitive behavioral therapy Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. 2013. Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. London, UK: Royal College of Psychiatry. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Anger. 2014. A Guide to Psychology and its Practice: Anger. guidetopsychology.com/anger.htm. Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. Steps to Elicit the Relaxation Response. relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Bloom, Professor Paul, and Professor Susan Nolen-Hoeksema. 2007. Introduction to Psychology: Lecture 18 Transcript. April 18. New Haven, CT: Open Yale Courses. Brody, Jane E. 2013. That Loving Feeling Takes a Lot of Work. January 14. New York, NY: well.blogs.nytimes.com Carey, Benedict. 2010. In Cybertherapy, Avatars Assist With Healing. November 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Carver, Joseph C. 2014. My Father Has Always Had An Anger Problem: Reader’s Question. askthepsych.com/atp/2008/07/31/fathers-anger-problem/. Goodyear, Dana. 2011. A Cure for Blocked Screenwriters. (Dana Goodyear profiles Barry Michels, a therapist who uses unconventional techniques to unlock the creativity of some of Hollywood's biggest players). March 21. New York, NY: The New Yorker. Gottlieb, Lori. 2011. How to Land Your Kid in Therapy: Why the obsession with our kids’ happiness may be dooming them to unhappy adulthoods. A therapist and mother reports. (With video) The Atantic. Harris, Gardiner. 2011. Talk Doesn’t Pay, So Psychiatry Turns Instead to Drug Therapy. March 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Karlsson, Hasse. 2011. How Psychotherapy Changes the Brain Understanding the Mechanisms. August 11. Psychiatric Times. MacLeod Scott. 2014. Eastern cottonhead rabbit: Building on John Money’s exigencies in his section on “Concepts of Determinism” to inform a new kind of theory for talk psychotherapy and study of this clinically, What could such developments add to current outcomes, and especially in terms of diagnoses, as well as in terms of happiness-generation? {e.g engage music, engage loving bliss neurophysiology eliciting, engage Csikszentmihalyi's "Flow: The Psychology of Optimal Experience," plus, ... as well as strategy vis-a-vis these exigencies to do so ?}, Develop this in the psychiatry department of Friends' Hospital in Philadelphia (in the context of medicine, psychiatry and Quakers)?, Here's Michael First MD, the author of the DSM V, in VIDEO, and with Steven Hyman MD, talking about its recent publication - DSM-5 Handbook of Differential Diagnosis: Meet the Author, "Psychiatry," "Psychology," "Psychotherapy," as well as the "Hospital" wiki subjects at WUaS. May 4. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/05/eastern-cottonhead-rabbit-building-on.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Swiss mountains: Dr. Raul Moncayo interviews on Jacques Lacan ... John Money ... Primatology ... HAI ... Harbin Hot Springs ... virtual HAI at Harbin ... intellectually interesting ... Theorizing psychotherapy / psychoanalysis anew, and in the information age, and re WUaS, Virtual Harbin, France WUaS as Harvard of the Internet in French?, Quakers and Pyschoanalysis, Caring and love ... as neurophysiology?. May 7. Middletown, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/05/swiss-mountains-dr-paul-moncayo.html . Murphy, Samantha. 2010. Avatar therapy: From couch to cyberspace. 15 September. Newscientist.com. A Physician's Guide to Using Digital Technology. 2013. A Physician's Guide to Using Digital Technology. March 7. Psychiatrictimes.com. Psychopathology II. 2011. Psychopathology II. Cambridge, MA: MIT OCW Scholar. Rones, Nancy. 2012. Your Guide to Never Feeling Tired Again. WebMD Vaillant, George Eman. 2008. Positive Emotions, Spirituality and the Practice of Psychiatry. 6:1:48-62. Cambridge, MA: Mental Health, Spirituality, Mind. Cognitive therapy Taylor, Daniel J, Walters, Heather M, Vittengl, Jeffrey R, Krebaum, Steven, Jarrett, Robin B. 2009. Which depressive symptoms remain after response to cognitive therapy of depression and predict relapse and recurrence?. Vol. 123 Issue 1-3 Jun. Journal of Affective Disorders. Cognitive behavioral therapy Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. 2013. Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. London, UK: Royal College of Psychiatry. CBT Self Help Programmes. 2013. CBT Self Help Programmes. getselfhelp.co.uk. Free, online, computerized CBT (cognitive-behavioral therapy) for depression. 2006. Free, online, computerized CBT (cognitive-behavioral therapy) for depression. Canberra ACT, Australia: psycheducation.org/depression/CBTonline.htm. Mindfulness-based cognitive therapy Bockting, Claudi L H, Spinhoven, Philip, Wouters, Luuk F, Koeter, Maarten W J, Schene, Aart H. 2009. Long-term effects of preventive cognitive therapy in recurrent depression: a 5.5-year follow-up study. (FREE FULL TEXT) Vol. 70 Issue 12 Dec The Journal of Clinical Psychiatry. Zindel V. Segal, PhD; Peter Bieling, PhD; Trevor Young, MD; Glenda MacQueen, MD; Robert Cooke, MD; Lawrence Martin, MD; Richard Bloch, MA; Robert D. Levitan, MD. 2010. Antidepressant Monotherapy vs Sequential Pharmacotherapy and Mindfulness-Based Cognitive Therapy, or Placebo, for Relapse Prophylaxis in Recurrent Depression. (FREE FULL TEXT). Dec 1. 67(12):1256-1264. Archives of General Psychiatry. Wellness Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Hales, Robert E., M.D., Stuart C. Yudofsky, M.D., and Glen O. Gabbard, M.D. (Authors/Editors). 2008. American Psychiatric Publishing Textbook of Psychiatry: Textbook of Psychiatry. 5th edition / Online edition. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing. Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Bly, Robert. 1990. AGathering of Men, with Robert Bly and Bill Moyers. (90 minutes). PBS. Depression - PBS. 2008. Depression: Out of the Shadows. St. Paul, MN: Twin Cities Public Television and WGBH Boston Deisseroth, Karl. 2011. Controlling the Brain with Light (Karl Deisseroth, Stanford University). Stanford, CA: Youtube.com. Dorfmann, Andrea, and Tanya Davis. 2010. How To Be Alone. Youtube.com Martin, Erik. 2014. How World of Warcraft Saved Me and My Education-: Erik Martin at TEDxRedmond. Redmond, WA: TEDx. Vaillant, George. 2008. George Vaillant at Gel 2008. Gel Conference. Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: Philip Zimbardo, Part 1. (Heroic Imagination/Insight - also here: http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=614090435683). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: Philip Zimbardo, Part 2 (Evil & Time). ((Evil & Time - also here: http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=615467086863). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Zimbardo, Phil. 2009. Stanford Open Office Hours: P. Zimbardo, Part 3 (Shyness/Heroism). (Shyness/Heroism - also here: http://facebook.com/video/video.php?v=616065342953). Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Jackins, Harvey. 2010. Re-evaluation Counseling. Seattle, WA: The Re-evaluation Counseling Communities. Psychoanalysis - Techniques and Practice. 2010. Psychoanalysis - Techniques and Practice. Romanian Association for Psychoanalysis Promotion (AROPA). Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis Psychotherapy. 2010. Psychology wiki. psychology.wikia.com WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Carey, Benedict. 2014. Benedict Carey. New York, NY: topics.nytimes.com/top/reference/timestopics/people/c/benedict_carey/index.html. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Beings Enjoying Life: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Beings_Enjoying_Life Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Happiness: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_(eliciting_this_neurophysiology) Omega 3 Fatty Acids: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_3_Fatty_Acids Psychiatry: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychiatry Psychoanalysis: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychoanalysis Psychology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychology Psychotherapy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychotherapy Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!